


Frosting

by DaFishi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha Tony, Beta Bucky, Bucky only comes in at the end, Frosting, M/M, Omega Steve, Science, and omega’s can get pregnant, bam - Freeform, because Steve is an omega, i hate you so much I forgot your name, peter is Steve and Tony’s biological son, take that my fifth grade health teacher, you wanna know how?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: It’s Bucky’s birthday and Peter and Tony really aren’t helping Steve make the cake.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Frosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Publisher021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/gifts).



> Publisher021 IM SO SORRY
> 
> I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO TURN GONE INTO A SERIES
> 
> SO I JUST GIFTED YOU THIS INSTEAD
> 
> HOPE ITS ENOUGH
> 
> SORRY

Steve wrinkles his nose when he sees Tony with icing in his hair.

The omega walks by the fighting son and father.

“Hi, dad!” Peter calls.

“What are you doing?” Steve responds.

“Trying to make a cake for Buc- you little shit,” Tony seethes as Peter gets a good hit and throws the frosting on his face.

“Language,” Steve reprimands.

“Yeah, pop, langu- oh!” Peter yells, stumbling back after getting clocked in the face with a spoonful of frosting.

Steve rolls his eyes and takes away the frosting can from them.

He throws it out and makes his own.

“Let me make it,” Steve says, already piping the frosting .

The two alphas share one look when Steve isn’t looking and grin.

Peter tackles the omega in a hug and Tony smothers Steve’s face with kisses.

The omega shrieks in surprise as he’s covered in frosting.

Peter cackles as he runs away.

“Peter!” Steve yells, trying not to laugh.

Tony chuckles and buries his face in the omega’s neck, arms wrapping around Steve’s torso.

“Homework!” The young alpha hollers back.

“He takes after you too much,” Steve notes, turning to look at Tony.

The alpha laughs and presses Steve into the counter, kissing the tip of his nose.

“He gets the tardiness from you,” Tony retorts.

Steve flushes. “He does not, the only reason I’m late is because of you!”

“They expect me to be late, sweetheart. Not you,” Tony reminds. 

When Steve pouts, Tony relents.

“Fine, he gets the trait of being easily distracted from you,” Tony concedes.

The omega is still giving Tony a look but turns to frost the cake.

“When’s the party?” Steve asks.

“4,” Tony answers.

Steve frowns. “What time is it now?”

Tony checks his watch. “5:45.”

Steve gasps. “Tony, we’re late!”

Tony thinks. “Oh yeah. Guess so.”

Steve smacks his arm lightly and speeds up on frosting the cake.

Bucky was very amused when the three turned up, covered in frosting, with one of the nicest homemade cakes he’s seen in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
